


楼下的狗和邻居的饭

by Ulna_Radius



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chinese Language, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Non-Human Character, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Sexual Tension
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulna_Radius/pseuds/Ulna_Radius
Summary: 故事发生在人与外星生命和平共处的地球。某天，IT宅男刘奈良突然发现自己有了一个长得像螃蟹的外星人邻居。原创情节，原创人物。人类与人外给里给气的故事，大量耍梗，偶尔漂移，注意避雷。人物及世界观设定均属于@云阶明。爱她。
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 给@云阶明。敬那些曾经与将来的欢乐时光。

这是刘奈良：IT民工，在家工作，很少出门，不擅交际。一言以蔽之：宅男。

刘奈良的工作大都可以在家完成，两天扔一次垃圾、三天买一次菜，除非有什么紧急事态非得现场处理不可，他几乎不会离开家门。工作以外的时间，刘奈良像其他普通宅民一样打打游戏逛逛论坛，要不就看看黄片撸撸管，如果不是他工资高，还做得一手好菜，他几乎跟那些前途堪忧的肥宅一样乏善可陈——至少他还不肥。

但他会像别的宅民一样在论坛上发帖，也不为别的，就是用来嚼舌根：“【树洞】对面新搬来的邻居好像是个脑残素食白左”

“各位肥哥，我租住在一栋公寓楼里，每层楼两户，对门以前住了个音乐生，他搬走以后就一直没人，我不擅长跟人说话，所以还很自在，但是半个月前对面来邻居了！虽然目前还没见过面，不过有发现邻居喜欢把每天的垃圾分三次堆在门口，隔天再一起扔下去。每次经过的时候都能看到袋子里装的是各种蔬果的残余，还都是生的，没有一点面食和米饭的痕迹，更别说肉或者零食包装袋，甚至饮料瓶子都没有。我是不是遇上素食恐怖主义者了？”

回帖的肥肥纷纷表示不能理解，没有肉食已经很过分了，还不吃零食、不喝快乐水？简直异端！（就好像这位天天关注邻居垃圾袋的楼主不像个变态似的。）

有另一个素不相识的人为他素未谋面的邻居辩驳：或许他的邻居实在不会做饭，所以只好吃能生吃的蔬菜水果。这想法太离谱了，先别说是不是真的有人连最简单的饭食都做不出来，不会做饭的话外卖它不香吗？

刘奈良嗤笑一声，无视了这条回复，继续跟前来留言的网友胡侃起素食者的八卦，其中包括各种匪夷所思的轶事，还有许多过分的偏见和讥讽。这些缺德话要让楼里的任何人当着一个素食者的面说出来，估计谁都没这胆，但是——哎，网络嘛——谁知道另一块屏幕前坐着的是谁？谁在乎？就像刘奈良至今不知道跟他一墙之隔的邻居究竟是圆是扁，他只见过邻居的垃圾袋，这不足以让他了解对方是什么样的人，却足够让他拿来评头论足了。

刘奈良总也见不着邻居的原因挺简单，系统维护通常在半夜，凌晨四点的世界十分美丽，身为网络工程师的他也得跟着熬夜，睡觉只好白天了；他的新邻居应该是个按时通勤的上班族，他们作息有时差。

又半个月之后，当他为项目焦头烂额了一个通宵、准备下楼买罐咖啡清醒清醒的时候，对面的门开了。

门里走出来一只，不，一个？不，应该是一位，巨大的、蓝色的、直立行走的——螃蟹。

仔细观察一下，邻居倒也不完全像螃蟹，只有头部明显是海蟹壳的形状，左右两头尖，整张脸上似乎只有嘴和嘴边的一对附肢能动，眼睛倒不像真螃蟹那样长了可以转动的眼柄，更像是一对嵌在脸上的蛋白石，没有瞳孔，只有两个几乎看不出来的焦点在随着视线的方向左右移动；连着肩膀的第一对肢体是两个看起来十分强壮的大钳子，往下才是依次排列的两对手臂、躯干和双腿，身上能看到的部分都盖着壳子，一身蓝白灰的色调，个头又高，怪惹眼的。除去这些，他的邻居大体上长得跟人类还挺接近，穿着也接地气，内搭T恤，外套夹克，牛仔裤配运动鞋，要不是今天见着了，刘奈良都不知道阿〇达斯和〇克还做外星友人的生意。

“你好，我新搬来的。之前都没见着你。”

人形螃蟹听起来像是男性，他面无表情地向人类伸出四只手中的一只，这只手居然也整个被外骨骼覆盖，只有关节处裸露出一段折叠的膜，连接着前后两段肢体，就像真的螃蟹一样。

“我叫吴久世。”

他为什么这样看着我，是不是已经知道我在网上说他闲话……不不不没可能的，就，打个招呼就行了。刘奈良被那对蛋白石一样的眼睛盯得发虚，虽然他的邻居看起来很礼貌，不仅得体地保持了他们之间的距离，还把自己的大钳子往后收了起来，即使这样，他的身材也威吓力十足，身高目测接近两米，更不要说那个几乎两倍于普通人类的肩宽，人如其名，长得像台坦克。

“你好？”

和他吓人的体格相比，螃蟹的轻声细语甚至显得有些违和。见刘奈良愣在那里，吴久世还以为自己的个头把人类邻居吓着了，他以前也吓到过别的智慧生命体，小个子的生物胆子似乎也更小。于是他用更温厚的声音再问了一遍，一边考虑着刚见面就握手在人类的社交礼仪中是不是有些唐突，一边准备把手收回去。

“呃！嗯，嗯，老哥早，我……刘奈良，”刘奈良回过神，赶紧出声回应，握着伸到眼前的手，小心翼翼地晃了晃，竭力使自己不要显得太失礼，“老哥这是去上班？哦，啊，那、那不耽搁了，以后有空聊，再见。”

自称吴久世的大蓝螃蟹点点头，松开手，保持着那张面无表情的脸走掉了。等他的背影消失在楼梯间拐角，刘奈良赶紧回身开门，急匆匆跑到电脑面前，把那篇吐槽他臆想中素食白左邻居的帖子删得一干二净。

他完全忘了自己还要出门买咖啡，现在也不需要喝咖啡了：他清醒得不能再清醒。他知道最近几十年里一直有大量各种各样的异星生命来到地球，对这些星际友人的了解却仅限于各种新闻和视频，刘奈良从来没有亲眼见过哪怕一个这样的生物，更不要说像刚才那样面对面近距离接触了。他坐在椅子上，抬起胳臂盯着自己的手，就在刚才，他跟一个生物机甲一样的外星人握了手，这台高达还是他的邻居。

人形机甲永远是男人的浪漫！太酷了，他喜欢他的邻居。

等刘奈良稍微平静下来，他打开论坛，重新发了个帖子：“【树洞】新搬来了好康的邻居，怎么搭话比较好？”

作为一个闷骚，刘奈良也许能在网络上毫无顾忌地大讲骚话，等到了现实中却经常屁都放不出来半个，他的聊天技能就像只买了线上体验版一样，没法下载到本地，更没法拿去勾搭对门新搬来的好看邻居。不过，他至少取得了一点进步：在几次观察之后，刘奈良摸清了吴久世上下班的规律，他就掐着这个时候出门，借着买菜丢垃圾的机会，多半能在来回的路上遇到邻居老哥，然后客套地尬聊两句——这就是他们为数不多的接触。

虽然接触不多，刘奈良的论坛帖子内容却一天天多了起来，他几乎把自己跟邻居的来往全都记录下来（依旧像个变态一样，不过肥宅们不在乎），还有大量关于邻居体格相貌的描述，他对吴久世的长相、嗓音和手感大加赞赏，结尾必然加一句“hso”，简明扼要地表达了他对邻居的友好挂念。

他没有再提邻居只吃素的事情。外星人嘛，吃什么那是人家的文化，地球人不了解就不要多说了。

这时候，那些跟刘奈良一起尖刻地贬损过素食主义的网友们，这时候却又展现出了极大的包容和热情，不在乎物种的隔阂、不在乎性别的限制，绞尽脑汁为素未谋面的网友谋取人生的幸福与快乐。在诸多不靠谱的损招和一声声“我可以！”的鸡叫中，人与人的关系达到了前所未有的大和谐。

可惜，尽管跟帖里还是能找出几个可行的建议，刘奈良跟邻居的关系依旧止于点头问好。要问为什么，因为他……

怂。

是的，刘奈良不仅是个闷骚，还是个很怂的闷骚，这一点从他的另一篇帖子上可以得到有力的佐证：“【求助】一直被楼下的狗骚扰，狗主人也不管，怎么办？”

公寓一楼的住户养了只狗，平时不怎么栓，也不怎么管教。狗挺聪明，但养狗不文明的后果，很可能是养不出一只文明狗。这狗东西平日里最大的乐趣之一就是欺负别的住户，尤其是看上去好欺负的人，比如刘奈良。它喜欢去咬刘奈良手上提着的袋子，等塑料袋不堪重负地破开、里面的东西撒满地的时候，狗就跑开，留他一个人费力地把散落的东西一件一件捡起来。

刘奈良鼓足勇气去找狗主人交涉，没想到狗主人比狗还不像话，一句“狗听不懂人话，没办法”，当着他的面关上了门，刘奈良不会吵架，又发不了狠跟对方翻脸，再生气也只好作罢。一来二去，狗也懂得仗人势，看主人不管，刘奈良又怕它，变得更加肆无忌惮，到后来甚至敢追着他跑，专挑他双手都提满东西的时候冲出来，弄得刘奈良每次见了狗跟见了鬼一样。

无可奈何的刘奈良只能在论坛发帖求助。网友们很仗义，让他跟狗主人打一架，要不就跟狗打一架，实在不行，还有警察叔叔随时为人民服务。

上述方法刘奈良一个都不敢用，更别提那些违法犯罪的过激操作了。他的窝囊劲儿隔着屏幕气坏了不少热心网友，迄今为止已经有半打左右的人扬言要揍他，最后，留言里就只剩下他的自说自话夹着几句零星的奚落，在帖子里盖了一楼又一楼。

狗虽然很狗，有时候还是干点好事，比如今天又把他的购物袋扬了。刘奈良正忙着收拾，旁边就有人走过来帮他一起捡，他抬头正准备道谢，就发现旁边蹲着个吴久世。

吴久世管他叫小刘。

“小刘，怎么撒成这样？”

“袋、袋子破了。老哥不麻烦了，我来吧。”

螃蟹看了一眼四分五裂的塑料袋碎片，伸手捡起一包麦片，塞进他抱满青菜的胳臂。

“买菜回来啊？东西这么多一个人搞得定吗？”

“呃，咳……没事，真没事。”

他还想逞强，但整整两大袋子菜撒了一地，可不是光凭他两条胳臂就能抱回去的，吴久世看不过眼，也帮着拿了一些，大概三分之二那么多，毕竟他四条胳臂呢。到了家门口，吴久世要跟着进去把东西放厨房，刘奈良还怪不好意思的，好说歹说塞给吴久世几个苹果、一颗圆白菜，把热心的邻居送出了家门。

刘奈良打开树洞帖更新，炫耀好看的邻居来了他家，再去求助帖抱怨楼下的狗又招惹他。没一会儿，两个帖子都有了回复，树洞那边满楼鸡叫一地柠檬，求助帖……居然还有人肯给他递点子。

“楼主再去跟狗主人说说，多说两次总会不好意思的吧。”

“没用啊，试过了不行。”

过一会儿，再次出现了新回复，还是同一个人：

“那试试喷点有气味的东西呢，上〇宝搜驱狗喷雾，一搜一大堆，不贵。”

“喷了下次那狗更凶怎么办？谢了兄弟，但我还是试试别的吧。”

几分钟的沉默。那个账号好像有点无话可说，不过仍旧本着慈悲为怀的心态继续回他：

“……要不，带根棍？”

“把狗打坏了，狗主人要索赔的，难缠。”

“吓唬一下也行，没让你真打。”

“可是……”

就这么打太极一样你来我去十多个回合，对方终于不耐烦了，说你这么能推你怎么不去卖奔驰呢？

刘奈良还是说没办法，活像楼下那个狗一样的狗主人。

帖子没了动静，就在刘奈良以为这个人也放弃了的时候，对方突然又回了一条没头没脑的话：

“对门住的外星人那帖子，是不是也是楼主写的？”

刘奈良有点奇怪，这跟狗有什么关系？

“对啊。”

“那个外星人还只吃素？”

他更觉得奇怪了，手上倒是没耽搁，下意识打出回复敲了回车：“对啊。”

……等一下。刘奈良突然有一种被窥视的不安感，那篇吐槽素食的帖早就删了，他也没有在意淫邻居的时候里提到过吃素的事情，更别说出于心虚，那两个帖子他都开了匿名。对方是怎么把这三个帖子联系到一起的？想到这里，他的回复带上了火气：

“你问这个干嘛，你谁啊？”

“问得好，我就是你邻居。开门。”

刘奈良的火气立刻没了，相反，一股凉气顺着脊背爬了上来。与此同时，沉重的敲门声响起来，如同按下了马桶的冲水键，把他早已大乱的阵脚彻底冲得人仰马翻。

靠着送出去的苹果和圆白菜给他壮胆，刘奈良最终还是去开了门。没办法，如果设置了朋友圈分组可见，却还是有人能看到你的所有发言，只能说明老哥正在把你做成表，要是真以为隔壁老哥不上论坛，那匿名功能也保不了你。

现在，吴久世盯着刘奈良，刘奈良盯着地板。

一阵沉默之后，吴久世先开了口：“你现在跟我下去。”

“老哥你消消气，我……”

完了完了完了，帖子被老哥看到了，他现在找上门来肯定是生气了，怎么办我是不是死定了，叫我下楼是不是怕血溅一地不好收拾，我现在求饶能不能少断两根骨头……

“处理楼下那条狗。”

……吁。

刘奈良松了口气。他差点以为老哥想找个暗巷把他打成骨折，没想到竟是场外援助精准空降。只是吴久世现在看起来心情极差，虽然说话还是那副温声细语的腔调，脸上还是那副面无表情的样子，但已经微妙地透出不揍几个人不算完的气息，今天怕是不好收场——他一路跟着老哥往下走，慌乱地盘算着怎么也不能让吴久世真的动手。看螃蟹的身架子，狗主人很可能会被揍得连自家狗都认不出来，这可怎么办？吴久世发起火来他拦得住吗？要是因为他的事情害得老哥被抓去蹲局子，他的那些大胆想法恐怕这辈子都不用想了。

还没等他想出个一二三，他们就已经到了一楼。吴久世站在走廊里，偏过头跟刘奈良交代战术：“听着，一会儿我上去踹人的时候，你一定要跟着一起上。”

这就算说完了。不等他作反应，吴久世伸手敲了门。

“谁啊，敲门跟催命一……你是哪位？”住户满不耐烦地打开门，抬头就被门外的大螃蟹吓了一跳，狐疑地撑住门板，“什么事？”

“我住楼上，这人我对门，你应该认识。”吴久世往前迈出小半步，对面的门缝立刻窄了一半，“我托他帮我买点菜，结果袋子被你家狗撕了，”他瞥了一眼缩在主人背后夹着尾巴呜呜叫的狗，提高了声调补充道：“三次。你管不管？”

“这、这，狗它也不懂事，兄弟你看这……”

一听这话，吴久世又往前压了半步，左臂往右肩一搭就开始活动关节。眼看气氛不对，刘奈良赶紧拽了拽他的胳臂肘：“老哥，算了算了……”

吴久世回头瞪他，蛋白石眼睛上出现了两道笔直的纵线。这副神情与马上要暴起钳人的海蟹如出一辙，果然吴久世一面瞪他，另一面抬起钳子夹住防盗门的钢框，一只脚也顶在门板上，伴随着可怕的嘎吱声，金属的框架很快被拧得变了形。

刘奈良很没出息地立刻放弃了和稀泥的立场，跟着老哥一起斥责对方：“你养狗不栓缺不缺德！”

轻飘飘的一句斥责当然不能起什么作用，但一句话有没有分量，不仅要看人，还要看这人旁边站着谁。瞧瞧吴久世，浑身上下长得跟管制武器似的，给每一句语气温和的话都加上了读作“不照做就把头给你拧下来”的后缀，只要他往那儿一站，就算什么都不说，也能让刘奈良招招输出挂buff。

眼看塔要守不住，门后的狗立刻发挥起狗的本质，抛下同样瑟瑟发抖的主人，连声哀叫着跑了；户主一叠声地答应着肯定管肯定管兄弟不至于，等吴久世松开门框放下腿，几乎用撞的把门给关上，隔着门，还能听到狗主人手忙脚乱上锁和推椅子抵门的动静。

吴久世盯着猫眼，又在门前静悄悄地站了两分钟，就转身示意他可以撤了。

刘奈良刚往回走了一步，屁股上就被什么东西顶着用力往前一掀，掀得他摔了个五体投地，一回头，就看见吴久世的腿悬在半空，一副意犹未尽的样子，似乎还在盘算着要不要等他起来以后再送他一个马趴。

刘奈良瞪着吴久世，吴久世瞪了回去：“这一脚是为了那些被你气得七窍生烟的网友，其中也包括我。”

他只好讪笑着揉揉屁股爬起来，把摔歪的眼镜扶正，又跟着吴久世往回走。走到一半，刘奈良才想起说谢谢：“总让老哥帮忙多不好意思。”又想差不多到了饭点，吴久世帮他这个忙，正好请人家吃顿饭，“老哥吃饭没？没有？那太好了，外边馆子不干净，老哥来我家，不说别的，我做饭肯定比那些餐馆好吃……”

等进了家门，就又是刘奈良的地盘了，虽然地盘的主人正殷勤地给邻居端茶倒水拿衣服：“老哥喝什么？别客气，要酒我就下去买，有什么忌口吗，不吃荤？”

吴久世婉拒了喝酒的提议，先要了杯热水。他像个老干部似的把杯子抱在肚子上，抱一会儿喝一口，抱一会儿喝一口，然后说：“我不忌口。你误会了，我不吃素。我只是不会做饭，菜和水果不用花心思做，洗洗就能直接吃。”

他又把热水杯焐在肚子上，“所以你才看我总买那些。”

如果说刘奈良一开始只是心虚和良心不安，这会儿则震惊得简直不知道该说什么好。他吐槽素食的帖子吴久世看过，那个说不会做菜的回复也是吴久世留的，他还以为那只是个不高明的玩笑，谁能知道是真的？趁着吴久世喝水，他又稍微观察了一下螃蟹的样子：外壳颜色浅淡，色块不均匀，没什么光泽，关节窝都凹下去了。要是放在卖海鲜的摊位上，这些特征一般意味着这只螃蟹有毛病不吃东西，是个“瘦螃蟹”，壳子里都是空的没长肉。

他试探着问老哥是不是有胃病，吴久世抬了抬手上的杯子，说是，这毛病有一阵子了。吴久世坦白自己厨艺奇差无比，做出来的东西根本没法入口，幸好任职的公司中午有一顿员工餐，他就不吃早饭，等捱到中午再猛塞一顿，最好连晚上的分量也一起吃够。吴久世又是个固执极了的家伙，坚持人活在世上就要自己做饭自己吃，后来经不住饿终于对外卖妥协，没多久胃就真的出了毛病，那些油腻辛辣的外卖也没法吃了。

这下子，一到没有员工餐的周末，他就得面临可能饿死的危机。好在地球的蔬果还算友好，不需要烹饪也能入口，就这样，那些刘奈良眼中的“极端素食”，渐渐变成了他苟全性命的底牌。

也就是说，原来在他们下楼踢馆的时候，吴久世那可怕的眼神和脾气不是因为他有多生气，而是胃病这个人民公敌生生把人变成了鬼。

……生活不易啊。

对于一个好厨子来说，还有什么故事能比吃不上好饭更催人泪下？他刘奈良好歹也是在生活版厨艺大赛中荣登过灶王爷宝座的人，怎么能坐视邻居为每天的一两顿饭发愁呢！他一定要为眼前这位乐于助人的好同志解决生活上的困难，要是还能连带着升华一下他们的友谊，那就更好了。

下午买回来的菜派上了大用场，刘奈良估量了一下吴久世的饭量，决定做几个简单的菜式，最好能让老哥尽快吃上饭，最终他端上来一整盆土豆烧肉，炒两个菜，煮了一锅汤，而这些几乎全都被吴久世风卷残云一样扫进了嘴里。

看给人家饿的，得是有十个钟头没吃上饭了吧。刘奈良看着狼吞虎咽的邻居，脸上露出姨母般慈祥的微笑。现在就是绝佳的机会，对，他迫不及待要完成从进门开始就一直想做的事情，刘奈良悄悄伸出手……

……用藏在桌下的手机删掉了充满他丢人言论的帖子。赞美图灵，就让不堪回首的黑历史在数据的洪流中归于寂静吧，阿门。

解决了楼下的狗、吃过了邻居的饭，吴久世跟对门的人类就算结下了缘分。虽然这缘分来得曲折坎坷，仔细想想还很莫名其妙，不过并不能够阻碍刘奈良三番五次找理由请邻居来家里吃饭。刘奈良的想象力很丰富，编出来的故事天马行空，反正故事的结局总是饭菜正好做多了，老哥要不要来搓一顿。

鬼才信。

吴久世也不信，但他不在乎。如果邻居把他请进家门是为了做好吃的给他，那么他也没有必要指出那些理由有多么蹩脚。不过他只帮过刘奈良一次，不能老是仗着这一点吃霸王餐，于是此后刘奈良做饭的食材就被他包了。吴久世不会做菜，倒是买菜的眼光没得挑，提回来的菜个个都精精神神的：一路拎着活蹦乱跳的大石斑鱼回家，还真不是正常人能做到的事情。有时刘奈良搞不定这些生猛的食材，吴久世还负责帮忙杀菜。

自从饮食变得规律，吴久世的胃病就缓解了不少，这也得多亏刘奈良想方设法给他熬粥养胃。不过螃蟹的胃跟人类的胃是一个养法吗？也许多喝热水也是一样的效果。无论如何，看着老哥在自己家里待的时间日渐增多，刘奈良就满心欢喜。他甚至很不长记性地冒着再次掉马的风险，又跑去论坛开帖，毕竟拥有一个长相酷炫关系亲近的外星邻居，是值得大肆炫耀的事情，没办法，人类就是这么肤浅。

等吃过饭，看看电视是必须的，打打游戏也是必须的。吴久世有两双手，所以他自己就能打双人游戏，或者在《人类：一败涂地》里一前一后架起刘奈良的小人当攻城锤，他们的Minecraft也可以有三个史蒂夫一起撸树，尤其在他们对付末影龙的时候，多出来一个角色猫在角落射暗箭简直美滋滋。

吴久世说自己在给一家游戏公司当美工，那么打游戏也算他学习知识提升自我的一种方式，既然要学习，学到凌晨就是对知识最起码的尊重。巧了，刘奈良表示自己也一样热爱学习，那还回去干嘛，来都来了就在邻居家过夜呗？有时候吴久世胃疼，抱着小刘给灌的热水袋靠着沙发上休息，刘奈良要处理工作就去隔壁插上耳机，免得打搅老哥。

不过房子的隔音不咋地，隔墙能听到旁边那屋的动静。刘奈良又有个不好的习惯，工作之余总想来点刺激的东西放松放松，比如从床下抽出来一个Tenga商标的盒子，打开一个黄油，对着里面的CG施法。

而这时候吴久世可能还没睡着。

噗叽，噗叽，噗叽——啪啪啪啪啪啪噗叽噗叽噗叽……

噫 ** **↗↘**** →。

半夜在自己家施法没啥不对，但家里还有客人呢，这么明目张胆真的好吗？天天熬夜敲代码，敲完就施法，也不怕猝死。人类的淫欲和悲欢一样并不相通，吴久世倒确实和周先生一样只觉得吵闹，他抬起胳臂肘顶了顶墙壁，指望隔壁撸得起劲的宅男能稍微收敛一点。

戴着耳机的刘奈良听不到老哥敲墙抗议，倒是旁边老旧的衣柜门被隔墙一震，竟然自己慢慢旋开，把一手抓鼠标一手抓法器的阿宅吓得够呛。

“卧槽我柜子动了！……我不玩了！”

刘奈良把法器啪叽一扔，唰唰两声抽纸擦手，关机，跳上床裹紧被子，瞧这整套动作行云流水，青春期肯定没少被爸妈查房。

世界安静了。

完美，吴久世满意地抱着热水袋，愉快地数起了母星的羊。静谧的夜晚多么美好，只有刘奈良还在黑暗中紧盯着不请自开的衣柜门，独自一人和空气斗智斗勇。

吴久世一晚上睡得香甜，早上醒来神清气爽，反观刘奈良被吓得失眠了好几个小时，顶着一双黑眼圈从房间里出来，被吴久世看见，还故意问他昨天晚上是不是没睡好。人类的脸红一阵白一阵，偏开视线吭吭哧哧地敷衍着，头都不敢抬一下，也就连带错过了螃蟹脸上微妙的坏笑，直到他听到可疑的哧哧声，才反应过来吴久世在笑他。还没等他质问老哥在笑什么，吴久世先憋不住了，在一阵六亲不认的狂笑之后，断断续续地承认了墙是他敲的，那个衣柜只是比较见噫勇为。

吴久世无情嘲笑，刘奈良无能狂怒。可是没几分钟，他们的话题就从刘奈良的心理创伤歪到了哪个牌子的法器更好。吴久世对邻居的法器储备叹为观止，刘奈良则竭力为自己的收藏正名：纸片人老婆不嫌多，老哥的笔刷和白颜料不嫌多，那法器也一样多多益善，反正都是他的翅膀，不存在哪个先来哪个后到。吴久世很快就被这样的歪理说服，于是话题再次跑偏，变成了针对成人向游戏和影视作品的探讨，探讨领域逐渐延伸，最后，为了争明日香和绫波丽谁才是第一老婆，他们还差点打起来。

……战斗一瞬间就结束了。在刘奈良扑上来之前，吴久世就抢去了先手，被制住的人类为了让老哥放弃对他强人锁男，只好大声求饶。吴久世趁机按着他的脑袋一通乱揉，等他终于肯放手，刘奈良的眼镜已经滑下去大半，只剩一边眼镜腿还歪歪斜斜挂在耳朵上，发型也变得比被龙卷风摧毁了的停车场更奔放，别有提多狼狈了。

真是的，你说一只皮卡丘是有多想不开，才非要去和怪力比摔跤呢。

本来这事儿还怪尴尬的，一场吵闹下来，屋内外就只剩下快活的空气。没多久，刘奈良慢慢熟悉了老哥的脾气，也逐渐摸清了吴久世的口味，抓住了老哥的胃，还怕抓不住老哥的心吗？有了这层底气，原本怂逼兮兮的人类开始得寸进尺起来，有事没事皮个几万下，再做一桌丰盛的菜把事情搪塞过去，次次都能说服老哥放下暂时的矛盾（和拳头），化干戈为刀叉碗勺筷。

这招简直百试不爽，他甚至成功和吴久世达成协议，让吴久世保证无论以后他做事多气人，都不能再踹他。

“老哥咱说好了，真不踹啊？”

吴久世一想起刘奈良能被一条狗吓成什么样就觉得手痒，他低头看了看面前空前丰盛的饭菜，再瞧瞧刘奈良小人得志的笑容，痛苦地捂住脑袋叹气。在刘奈良丢人的时候不能踹他，着实是很难受的一件事，可失去每天两顿大餐显然损失更大，吴久世不想答应，无奈邻居做的饭实在太好吃了，现在只要他拿起筷子，就等于拿起了签署投降书的笔，难道他要这么没骨气吗？

“行，不踹就不踹。”

妈的骨气算什么玩意，签他丫的。

“哎老哥痛快啊，识食物者为俊杰，来来来满上，满上！”

得逞的人类喜笑颜开，眼睛都快挤没了，他抢着帮吴久世盛饭盛菜，左一碗佛跳墙右一碗牛肉汤，为他们达成的共识撒上香菜，哪怕老哥一双白眼从蛋白石翻成了汉白玉，他也权当没看见，仿佛自己取得了天大的特权。

为了吃而让步尽管少了些骨气，至少也还有好处，吴久世吃得开开心心，体重一路上扬，走路的动静越来越沉，精神也越来越好。看着长势喜人的邻居，刘奈良不禁露出了老父亲的笑容：这——大概就是养成的乐趣吧。虽然不断贴膘的吴久世搓他脑袋的力气也越来越大，着实有些令人头秃，可是只要掉几根头发能跟老哥亲近起来，这买卖差不多就跟白给一样，怎么想怎么划算。

就这样，吴久世跟他关系当真越来越好，最近还请他来家里，带他参观自己堆满模型和海报的工作间，飘着石膏和颜料的气味；客厅摆了台四公主，手柄已经被吴久世拿去了他家；厨房干干净净，几乎没有烟火的痕迹，厨具也很简单，看来吴久世确实不会做饭。

他们在屋里转过一圈，最后，不知道出于什么目的，吴久世还特意把邻居带去了浴室。

浴室里用玻璃墙分隔出来一个淋浴间，除此之外，还配了一个几乎占去半个房间的大浴缸，款式挺豪华，跟房间里其他样式简朴的家具有些不搭。

“哇这浴缸，气派啊。”刘奈良感慨道，没想到邻居在特别的地方还挺会享受生活的，“还装这么多扶手。”

紧挨的墙面和浴缸内外上安了几个不锈钢扶手，看起来相当结实，也相当奇怪：如果这些扶手是为了防止泡澡的时候滑下去，明明只要在挨着墙的那一面装一个就够了。

“要不是必须得用，我也不会买这个。这些扶手是……呃，”螃蟹说到一半，不自然地停顿了一下。他稍微低下头，四只手放到自己的后颈和腰间又放下，似乎在为什么难以启齿的东西斟酌措辞，“……我手多，得有地方抓。不然，那个，到时候不方便固定的话……”

好吧，氛围突然变得好他妈奇怪起来。要知道老哥对他没什么防备，还在他家洗过澡，吴久世洗完以后经常只穿条裤衩，裸着上身就从浴室出来，被刘奈良盯着看了不知多少次。直勾勾的目光怎么说都有些冒犯人的，可吴久世不仅从没觉得不好意思，还反过来调侃他，说他这么喜欢看，那要不要下次跟他一起洗？

刘奈良虽然心向往之身也向往之，奈何脸皮实在薄，每次都被臊得逃进卧室，才能让吴久世停止这种带荤味儿的调笑。

从这么长时间的接触来看，吴久世从来不拘小节，说话也一直痛快直爽，什么事情能让他这么吞吞吐吐，用词也越来越可疑。浴室？扶手？“固定”？这些词一旦进了宅男的脑回路，很容易被组合出某种奇怪的play，不会吧……不能吧？

“总之，我有件事需要你帮忙，”吴久世似乎在心里经过了一番艰难的取舍，最终没有再给他作详细的解释，而是直入主题：“是对我们来说很不方便……算比较隐私的事情。我信得过你，你会帮我吧？”

刘奈良使劲点头。他得用比点头更大的力气做个表情管理，好让自己不至于看起来像个变态。隐私的事情？没问题！他被某种扭曲的使命感弄得心潮澎湃，吴久世当然可以相信他，无论多隐私的事情都放马过来吧！

见他点头答应，吴久世像是松了口气，从兜里掏出一把钥匙交给他，“这是门钥匙。我得，呃，得准备一下。到时候要是真要帮忙，我打电话你再过来。”

等他接过钥匙，吴久世又强调道，“你一个人。”

“好，老哥你信我，没问题。”

当然会是他一个人，虽然还不知道到底是什么“隐私的事情”，但说不定他就要跟高达一起洗澡了呢，这种好事他无论如何都不可能跟别人分享的！

刘奈良又蹦又跳地回到家，这通还没打来的电话一下子成了他生活中最重要的事情。接下来的几天，他像守彩票开奖一样守着手机，紧张地等待不知何时会揭开的秘密。干守着手机是不行的，为了对得起邻居这份信任，他还打开维基搜索起吴久世的种族，力图学习知识充实自己，在即将到来的某种“第一次”里给对方留下完美的印象。

三天过去，刘奈良只接到了几个骚扰电话。他不好意思去敲邻居的门，万一把吴久世的“准备”打断了，他就别想和邻居一起洗澡了，虽然坐立不安，刘奈良也只好继续学习外星生命的生理知识。

根据他所能找到的资料，吴久世的种族跟蓝星水产的相似度高得出奇，更令他惊讶的是，他们甚至连生殖器的类型都差不多——淦，现在他知道每天在生活区水十个vlog的皮皮虾UP主有两个丁丁了，想想还有点羡慕；那科技区的虫族大佬是不是也跟地球的金龟子一样，兴奋的时候闻起来像奶油和苹果？哇，几百光年外还有碳基和硅基共生的好文明，那里的驾驶员不仅有资格开高达，还有机会娶高达……

比起可以有两个小兄弟、自带调情香氛或者可以上机器人，刘奈良更羡慕宇宙文明的开放程度：他们甚至编写了详细的指南，介绍应该怎么跟不同的种族为爱鼓掌，涵盖的范围之广细节之多令人叹为观止。尽管作者解释过自己的理念，他创作的初衷是为了让所有智慧生物愉快享受生命的大和谐，但要是拿去想当作幻想生物黄文看……也不是不可以。

由于对这本指南采取了错误的使用方法，刘奈良浪费掉了不少时间，与吴久世相关的内容才看到一半，只要等他的贤者时间结束，他还能起来继续学。

这时候电话响了。

“刘奈良，我需要……*呼哧*……帮忙。你过来吧，状况有点，嗯，呃——有点 _棘手_ 。”

是吴久世打来的。他说话夹着喘气和闷哼，话筒那边还传来哗啦哗啦的泼溅声，听起来像水里有个相当大的东西在费力地挣扎。

……时机简直不能更糟。刘奈良连滚带爬地擦干净手，提上裤子就往门外冲。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 无论在哪个时代，都要记得跟邻居搞好关系。此外，吃螃蟹的时候，要注意安全。

他太激动了，拧了两次才把对门的锁打开。等进了屋，刘奈良又左右为难起来，他知道吴久世就在浴室，那他应该直接进去吗？还是先敲敲门以示礼貌，等得到回答再进去呢？话说回来，他还没弄清楚老哥到底需要帮什么忙，“隐私的事”又是什么事。刘奈良后悔把时间浪费在无关信息上了，该看的部分他反倒没看完，这是一场关乎他未来幸福的测试，而他居然生生把开卷考浪成了裸考。要是他搞砸了怎么办？

“刘奈良？小刘，是你吧？”

浴室传来的水声暂时停下来。吴久世在叫他，声音闷闷的，像被什么捂住了嘴。

“哎！是，是我！”

“你把门锁上。我在浴室，你直接进来。”

刘奈良照做了。他在浴室外做了两个深呼吸，再做了一下心理建设，这才压下把手打开浴室的门。蒸腾的热气扑面而来，立刻让镜片起满了雾，他一下子什么都看不见了，不得不把眼镜摘下来擦干净，可要不了一会儿水雾又会爬上来，刘奈良索性不管了，透过雾蒙蒙的透镜勉强分辨事物的轮廓，摸索着往里走。

一把椅子正对着浴缸，上面放着几条毛巾，还有一部手机，刚才吴久世就是用这个联系了他。浴室的水扑了一地，吴久世坐在放满热水的浴缸里，四条胳臂两只钳子各自分开，死死抓着浴缸周围的扶手，正不知在跟什么东西较劲。更奇怪的是刘奈良觉得自己好像看到同一个位置坐着两个身体，一个灰白色摆着前屈的姿势，另一个蓝色的则正弓着背使劲往后挣，两副身子还都长着老哥的脑袋。

“老哥你你你这是怎么了？”

什么情况？灵魂出窍？他不会是被叫来驱魔的吧？刘奈良差点一屁股坐下去，他进门之前确实是以为会看到什么刺激的场景，但大白天就见鬼这也太刺激了，要不是浴缸里坐着一个全裸的吴久世，他毫不怀疑自己下一秒就会夺门而出。

“哦，我忘了跟你说，”吴久世还在吭哧吭哧地喘，“我在蜕壳。”

啊？蜕壳？

对哦，地球螃蟹会蜕壳，这是合情合理的；以此类推，吴久世这种长得像螃蟹的外星人要蜕壳，那也是合情合理的。刘奈良又把眼镜摘下来擦了擦，将刚刚的失态掩饰过去，他顺手打开排风扇把水汽抽走，好让视线清晰一些：“啊……那，老哥要我帮什么忙？”

螃蟹又发力往后挣了一下，似乎没起到想要的效果，叹了口气，继续跟他解释：“我卡壳了。本来只要把一只手拽出来，我就可以自己把剩下的壳剥掉，但是现在你也看到了，我，呃——”

吴久世还不死心，再次憋足了劲，想把自己从旧壳子里解放出来。水又泼出一些，顺着瓷砖的缝漫到了刘奈良脚边，他小心翼翼踩过积水，往浴缸的方向走。眼看人类已经走到身边，吴久世终于放弃了无谓的努力，准备接受热心邻居的帮助。

“我没想到这次蜕壳这么麻烦，你也看到了，就算我泡了热水，还是出不来。接下来我跟你说该怎么操作，你帮我一下。”

为了能让自己顺利蜕壳，吴久世提前做了准备，试图用浸泡热水的方式软化外壳。吴久世在地球定居好几年，蜕壳却还是第一次，旧壳在身上留的时间长了，像老茧一样变得又厚又硬。旧的外骨骼形成灰白色的一层，严丝合缝地贴在蓝色的新壳上，盖住了外骨骼的底色，如同湛蓝的洋面上蒙着一层浓雾。

“现在主要的问题应该在我背后这条缝上……”

从后颈开始往下，灰白的外壳上裂开了一条四拃左右长短、不到两拃宽的缝，吴久世需要整个从旧壳里挤出来，这个缝显然就太小了。按照正常的流程，吴久世应该先自己抓住附近的支撑物，向后用力，像知了猴一样将背部的壳子撑裂，先把头从旧壳里退出来，让身体与裂缝卡住，借着摩擦力慢慢把手往外拽。只要这一步完成了，蜕壳的过程就相当于成功了一大半，接下来，有了可以自由活动的手，吴久世能一点一点的慢慢把自己从旧壳里剥出来。

目前看起来，他只有第一步成功了，背后的裂缝不够大，手臂的外壳又粘连得太紧，发僵的旧壳使手的活动范围大大受限，吴久世没法靠自己把裂缝扩开，也就没法脱困。他像一个穿着笨重玩偶服却摸不到后背拉链的倒霉蛋，就这样卡在了不上不下的尴尬处境里。

“新壳是软的，外面的旧壳都能把它划破，我没法借助工具，人类的手没有外骨骼，只能麻烦你了。你把手伸进来，顺着内外两层壳的夹缝往两边推，尽量把里层的壳子跟外层分开。……你之前没摸过什么不干净的东西吧？”

刘奈良脸上一热：“呃我来之前在做菜，手上有油……我马上洗手。”

按照老哥的指挥，刘奈良洗过手，把指尖探进那条裂缝，顺着两层壳的夹缝往里推，小心地让新旧两层壳子分离开来。

内层新生的外骨骼是软的。它当然该是软的，不然老哥要怎么从那么坚硬的外骨骼里把自己弄出来呢？夹缝里有灌进去的热水，水里混着不少粘液，这是吴久世的身体自行沁出的渗液，透明的体液又黏又滑，应该是蜕壳过程中用于润滑的物质，好辅助内外壳顺利分离。手底下的新壳软绵绵的，带着相当的韧性和弹性，触感十分奇妙，那些本来应该有些硌人的圆钝突起还没硬化，柔韧的棘刺顺着手指推进的方向倒伏，擦过指缝、抵着掌心，一点点地蹭过去。

刘奈良觉得喉咙有点干，他不由得咽了咽口水。他感觉到吴久世刻意控制着呼吸的频率，动静却明显比平时要来得沉重，不知道是为了靠调整呼吸来恢复体力，还是在忍受某种程度上的不适。沾满黏液的手被软壳抵住，压在坚硬的旧壳上，随着进气吐气的节奏，两层壳之间的狭缝夹住他，一松一紧地挤着。

这可比什么浴室play刺激多了，他做梦也想不到居然能有这样的机会……

“唔……！”

吴久世突然短促地哼了一声，吓得刘奈良把手往外抽：“老哥？”

“……没事，我被自己的壳子硌着了。你继续。你这样扭着不方便是不是，直接站进来吧。”

“啊。好。”

他踢掉拖鞋，踩进浴缸。水的温度稍微有点烫，随着他往里跨的动作，更多的水溢了出去，浴缸也变得拥挤起来。眼镜的镜片被周围的空气烘暖了，不再起雾，却一直顺着鼻梁往下滑，刘奈良就坐在浴缸的边沿上，抬起手背，想用没沾东西的手腕推推眼镜架子，没料到这个动作直接把满手的黏液送到了他的鼻子底下。

一点带着轻微腥味的咸味混在一大股酒精似的味道里，一起钻进了他的鼻腔。

刘奈良一下子屏住了呼吸。

他鼻子在发痒，像是要打喷嚏；相比之下，他的心更是成千上百倍地痒了起来，全身的细胞都在叫嚣着，怂恿他再深深地吸上一口，现在，立刻，马上。

等反应过来的时候，他的鼻尖已经在手背上杵了两三分钟。一点水被蹭到鼻子上，刘奈良下意识地抹了一把，不知道是黏液还是水的东西被他擦到了嘴边，有一些好像还被咽了下去。他活像一条空闻到肉香却吃不进嘴的狗，眼巴巴地指望着靠鼻子里留下的味道填饱饥肠辘辘的肚子，或者代替那些旖旎的幻想，填满他一片空白的脑子。

这当然是没可能的。太遗憾了。

吴久世以为他在搜寻下手的位置，耐心地等着没有催他；刘奈良也终于从怔愣的状态中回过神，重新专注起眼下的工作。背后的裂缝在他的帮助下被逐渐撑开，吴久世一边做深呼吸一边靠背部的肌肉发力，通过胸腔的压力慢慢把自己从旧壳里推挤出去，再一寸一寸地把胳臂退出来。等他的手和钳子全部重获自由，吴久世开始剥离裹着腰腹和髋胯的部分，手贴着大腿两侧往里楔，像脱一双系得太紧的高筒靴一样，把紧紧粘在腿上的壳褪下去。

整个过程中伴随着类似于拔香槟瓶塞和揉玻璃纸的响动，还有空气从充满液体的狭缝里挤进去时发出的那种湿润的、尖细的吱吱声。刘奈良满脸通红，他一直在冒汗，升腾的蒸汽和波动的水面让他看不清泡在水里的部分，但他知道在那些小小的波浪和水花下面，吴久世什么都没穿。

不仅什么都没穿，刘奈良意识到，吴久世正背对着他，在他面前，慢慢把自己剥得比不着寸缕更干净。

新的外壳完全裸露出来，显出比从前更鲜艳的色彩，细微的纹路呈现哑光的质地，证明在过去的一段时间里，这幅外壳的主人得到了丰厚的给养。上面的褶皱在热水的浸泡中慢慢舒展开，把因为旧壳挤压而损失的空间填补回去。一些晶亮的黏液还在壳上挂着，吴久世掬起几捧水搓搓脸，再把能够到的部分淋洗干净：“刘奈良，帮我看看背后。”

刘奈良拿起喷头，帮老哥把背后的壳子冲一遍，还贴心地将外骨骼的夹缝也顺带给清理了；眼看洗得差不多，他从浴缸里跨出去，在椅子上拿了两条毛巾过来，递给吴久世。

钙质早就被新的外骨骼吸收，蜕下的壳子失去了其中的无机质，松散结构在水里泡过，变得像吸潮的厚纸板一样软而韧。吴久世把壳拎出浴缸，倒过来倾掉里面的水，刘奈良在旁边搭把手，接过滴水的空壳，将剩下的液体控掉，搁在地上：“这……老哥啊，这个得扔哪儿，怎么分类啊，猪能吃螃蟹壳吗？当厨余垃圾？”

“我们换下来的壳子跟人抠下来的脚皮差不多一个东西，你觉得吃了这玩意的猪还能要？”

吴久世制止了邻居对猪的迫害。他手上的外骨骼还没硬化，就让刘奈良举着手机，拨通附近一家医院的电话，吴久世大致说明了情况，电话那边答应马上派人手来处理，没一会儿，楼下就开来一辆印着红十字的回收车。刘奈良把泡得发白的蟹壳搬到门口，一开门，一个长得像龙虾的操作员已经在走廊上铺好了塑料布，从他手中接过这堆诡异的人形外壳，就着钳子和手拆碎，再将碎片仔细装进印着生化危害标志的厚塑料袋，把袋口封死。

做完这些，龙虾没急着走，反而靠着墙，摸出半截皱巴巴的烟叼在嘴里：“你瞧着他蜕的壳？小吴让的？”

龙虾侧过脑袋把烟点燃，斜着眼打量他，带刺的虾须在刘奈良面前晃来晃去，“你俩，啥关系啊？”

跟吴久世一样，龙虾的脸上盖着骨质的壳，横竖看不出表情，但短短两句话混着烟味落进耳朵，却愣是被他听出几分呛人的味道。

怎么态度这么冲？刘奈良感觉到对方说话带点审问的口气，仿佛他干了什么不得了的事。他不由得摆出防备的态度，就连本该理直气壮的回应也迟疑起来：

“他，我就……他邻居啊。”

就像听到了门外的交谈一样，还在浴缸里泡着的吴久世很适时地大喊起来：

“老赵！你来啦，有帮我带瓶钙片吗？直接给小刘吧，我就不出来了！钱我过会儿转你——”

“没有！老子没空！”

龙虾愣了一下，扯着更大的嗓门冲屋里吼了回去，脸却转向刘奈良的方向。

“啧，看来是他自己没跟你说。”被称作老赵的龙虾吐了口烟，掐灭烟蒂，又盯着他多看了两眼——这回是拿正眼瞧的了——这才嘟嘟囔囔地提起袋子往外走，“那我也就不多事了。”

……他顺手把烟屁股扔门口了。

他刚走下去没几步，吴久世又喊起来：

“老赵？老赵！你还没回去吧，我就要几瓶纽〇莱，就安利的那个！不要钙〇奇，那个口感不好——”

楼梯间安静了几秒，紧接着传来龙虾恼火的骂声：

“……你当我很闲哪？吴久世你他X的爱吃什么自己滚去买，要不你蜕壳让谁看的就让谁去！还搁我这儿要这个不要那个的，年纪轻轻就挑三拣四，老子不惯你这臭毛病！……”

于是从浴室方向隐约传出吴久世憋着气的笑声。

刘奈良思索着老赵那些意味深长的动作，最后那句没头没尾的话也令他在意，“他自己没跟你说”？似乎在老赵看来，有什么挺要紧的事情他应该要知道的，而出于某些原因，吴久世并没有告诉他。

“老哥，来收壳子的操作员，你叫他老赵的那个，你们原来认识啊？”

“老赵？我们当然认识，他的部门专门负责处理这类东西，这片儿归老赵管，有谁蜕下来壳要收走销毁的。万一有谁像我这样卡了找不到人帮忙，他也负责救个急。”

这个事情在新闻里报道过，刘奈良还稍微有点印象。自从越来越多的外星人来地球生活和居住，就有一系列相应的政策出台，比如定居的外星人要在辖区登记，脱落废弃的外壳鳞片之类要回收处理。考虑到同胞之间沟通更便利，很多有处理资质的机构就会雇佣相应人种的员工，大型的医院也会配备一定数量的外星医生，以应对可能出现的意外情况。

看来那个叫老赵的暴脾气龙虾也在医院做这样的工作，根据吴久世的说法，他在地球上也算老资历了。老赵原来不叫老赵的，跟其他同胞一样，龙虾的本名很难用人类的语言念出来，就入乡随俗另起了一个地球的名字。可他脾气实在暴躁，被人叫了个老躁的诨名，传来传去就成了现在的老赵，他自己好像也没意见，那个专门准备的名字反而很少用了。

吴久世从在这片儿住下的时候就开始和老赵打交道，跟老赵熟，还能故意开龙虾的玩笑。虽然不知道那是有意还是无意，刚才他出声打岔，倒确实帮刘奈良打了个圆场。

“老赵是不是呛你了？别往心里去，他不是针对你。老赵没见过你，估计是怕你趁我换壳照我腰子上来两刀。等下次再来，他就认识你了。”

那也难怪龙虾见到他会是那个态度了。老赵担心同胞的安危，看刘奈良面生，怕他品行不端，做出什么伤害吴久世的举动。在整个蜕壳的过程中，吴久世都处在一个极其脆弱的状态，不仅没有外壳的保护，还完全无法自由行动，要是这时候有谁想做歹事，他连一点自保的能力都没有。

……等一下，下次？吴久世说下次，还可以有下次吗，世上竟有此等美事？

这的确是尤为私密的事情。会在这时候被叫去帮忙的，大约不是至亲，就是挚爱了吧。只是刘奈良好像脑子里暂时没转过这个弯儿来，他还在对自己得到的信任受宠若惊：“……那你不怕吗，老哥？万一我真想干点什么，这不就……你怎么办？”

吴久世就把胳臂肘撑在浴缸边上，看着他，懒洋洋的笑得特轻松：

“我叫你来的时候，就没在怕了啊。”

新的外骨骼需要一段时间来干燥和硬化，刘奈良好人做到底，打开美〇送药帮老哥下单买几瓶钙片，回家做好饭菜端过来跟吴久世一起吃；考虑到蜕壳应该挺劳心费力的，他还顺手煲了锅汤，让老哥吃好点补补。

他用关心的神色盖过了满脸的好奇，伸手去捏新长的壳子，吴久世好像也没意识到他可能在借机揩油，由着刘奈良摸摸这儿掰掰那儿，自个儿端着碗，只顾一个劲儿地往嘴里扒拉：

“这回多谢你了，小刘。来地球这几年营养一直跟不上，现在能蜕壳都是你给喂出来的，别处就没见过这么好吃的……”

对对对，他做饭可好吃了；是是是，别地儿可找不着这么好的。要是吴久世还想一直吃下去，那他求之不得。

“……我再也不想吃别人做的饭啦。”

刘奈良猛一下抬头盯着吴久世。吴久世看看碗又看看他，态度是十二分的诚恳和真挚。

“那老哥别客气多吃点，管够。”

他不动声色地给吴久世夹菜添饭，满心却盘算着如何才能把老哥的口味养得更刁钻一点、更挑剔一些，要是吴久世真的再不愿吃别处的饭食，那该多好。

往后，这句话就像成了什么约定似的，吴久世前来蹭饭的频率越来越高。这么大的个子不是白长的，吴久世贼能吃，跟他的胃口一比，人类吃下去的份量就跟个添头似的，因此他次次都会买走超量的食材，整得菜市场摆摊的老板误以为遇见了乡亲，操着东北口音热络地跟他唠起嗑来。最后虽然搞明白了吴久世并不是一只北方螃蟹，老板还是拎出两袋大毛嗑儿塞给他，他不接还不让走。

这些带着淳朴和热情的瓜子被吴久世拿了回去，他跟刘奈良窝在沙发上，一边补漫威一边嗑，一直从钢铁侠穿上战甲看到幻视拿起雷神之锤才嗑完；最后因为上火，刘奈良还流了两回鼻血。

等壳子长硬，吴久世回到了自己的工作岗位，紧接着就毫无征兆地忙碌起来。

美工的工作量是跟着项目组走的，项目要赶工的时候，吴久世就得加班。生理上的优势给吴久世带来了超高的工作效率，两双能同时开工的手只领一份工资，这样的模范员工可遇不可求，再加上他替人抱过几次不平，于是公司和同事们也就默认了他诸如一顿员工餐吃四人份、不来团建只来聚餐之类的种种怪异举动。最近刘奈良包了他的饭，吴久世中午就吃得更少了，对公司来说，吴久世吃进去的是墨水挤出来的是成稿，俨然成了一台无情的画画机器，因此在他的事情上就多有通融，他蜕壳的时候能连请几天假也是拜此所赐。

到他的蜕壳假结束，正好轮到项目组接了个急单，在家窝了一个小长假的吴久世一下子忙得不可开交，恨不得左右开弓，最好让钳子也夹杆笔画画才好。他快一周没时间吃晚饭，天天十一二点回家，一到门口也不进自家门，反倒转身就去叨扰对门的邻居。就这样，刘奈良连续好几天提前煮饭炒菜，就等着半夜敲门的时候出去，把累得半死不活的螃蟹捡回去喂食。

本来就有胃病的消化系统是经不起折腾的，如果吴久世真要折腾它，那它就只好背刺吴久世了。胃痛的程度逐渐升级，头两天吴久世还有力气站在门口，两天后就变成靠在墙上，等到第五天晚上刘奈良开门的时候，他已经快蹲地上了。

终于，在项目交付的那天，一阵有气无力的敲门声把刘奈良从代码的海洋中拽了出来。他停下工作，一开门，就在外面看到了一个面目极其狰狞、正把自己摆成失意体前屈的邻居，要不是知道那多半是老哥又在胃疼，他准得以为有谁照着肚子捅了吴久世一刀。

刘奈良赶紧上去把老哥扶起来——主要还是靠吴久世自己站起来的，他这体重让人来扶还是有点太勉强了——把快要扑街的邻居领到沙发上坐下，拿起准备好的热水袋塞进螃蟹怀里，请老哥自个儿先缓缓，他马上去把熬好的粥端来。

在去厨房之前，刘奈良拿起一个放在客厅角落的快递盒先去了卧室。他从床底下拖出一个收纳箱，随手将盒子丢进去，再一脚把箱子踢回了床下。

做完这一切，他像个没事人一样转进厨房，端起一碗事先盛出来凉过一阵的粥，连一只勺一起放到吴久世面前，再去端了燃气灶上小火煨着的锅，把一整锅咕嘟冒泡的粥都拿去了客厅。

他再次回到卧室，继续手头的工作。吴久世在外面唏哩呼噜地喝粥，忙不迭地吹着热气腾腾的勺子，被浓稠的浆水烫得直吸气，他就把拿起一半的耳机放了回去，支起耳朵，听着客厅传来的动静。

他听得专心，甚至没意识到自己满脸是笑。

在应对胃痛方面，一份热粥通常表现得比三〇胃泰更专业。把整锅粥都喝光的螃蟹终于摆脱了胃痛的折磨，他去洗了锅和碗，进到卧室，外套脱下来往床头一扔，熟练地从衣柜里扯出毯子，毫不客气地就往床上倒：“还在忙？有工作？”

“唔。”刘奈良咕哝一声，手上一点没停，在键盘上哒哒敲，“哎，十二点半了都。老哥你胃不疼了就先关灯休息吧，我这还得要弄一会儿。”

“行。你忙吧。”

吴久世伸手把房间的灯关掉，抖开毯子往上一拉，很快没了动静。

整个房间里只剩下屏幕映射出的微光。

这次的维护有些麻烦，得写个新的补丁，等敲完所有代码，已经又过了小半个点。结束工作的工程师伸展着发酸的胳臂，脚下跟着一蹬，推得扶手椅旋了半圈，转向身后的床。

大蓝螃蟹裹着从他衣柜里薅出来的毯子，理直气壮地占据着他的床，睡得倍儿香，安稳的姿态削弱了不少体格带来的威压。

刘奈良不由得仔细端详起他来。

在样貌上，这些酷似海鲜的星际友人与人类差异巨大，尽管如此，艳丽的外骨骼和多肢的构造仍旧展现出独特的美感，从容貌到体格，他们似乎从人类与海洋生物身上各取俊美之处再将之结合，即使眼光再挑剔的异性，也会对这样的相貌青睐有加。

坦诚来讲，不仅异性，美好的肉体永远是高等生命乐此不疲的低级追求。即使被毯子盖住，借着电脑屏幕的那点光，刘奈良还能看到吴久世的身体轮廓，胸口往下到腰的部分随着呼吸缓缓起伏，贴着毯子的外壳撑住毡布，从薄薄的布料下透出肢体和躯干的形状。一只手搭在外面，把毯子压住，外骨骼显出略微粗糙的质地，较之肉体而骨感，较之骨骼而丰满，坚硬的壳之间缀连着柔韧的筋膜，看着颇有一种奇异的、非人的性感。

就在眼前——就在触手可及的距离。

……他使劲把椅子转了回去。

这种好东西谁不想再多看会儿，刘奈良甚至还想伸出罪恶的双手，好在仅存的良心悬崖勒马，及时阻止了年轻有为的网络工程师走上犯罪的道路。

“……刘奈良你疯了吧？”

他在心里恶狠狠地对自己暗骂一句，撑着膝盖，做了几个深呼吸，又用力往下咽几口唾沫，盯着空白的界面如坐针毡。好几次，刘奈良心虚地回过头，想借着微弱的光线，再仔细观察吴久世的脸，确认一下他是不是真的已经睡着。

吴久世的眼睛没有眼睑，没法以闭没闭眼的方式看出他是不是醒着，不过他个头大、壳子硬，胳臂还多，只要他没睡着，就一定会弄出或大或小的动静。此刻他一动不动，睡得像只死螃蟹，只有胸口还随着呼吸的节奏缓缓起伏，连额前的触须都不再晃动，就差嘴里往外流哈喇子了，哪怕附近有人故意把键盘鼠标摆弄得噼啪响，也没见他有一点醒转的迹象。

这，一时半会儿不会醒了吧？老哥加了好几天班，累得够呛不说，还犯了胃病，跑来敲门蹭饭才吃上一顿饱的，一通折腾下来，就算是铁打的身子也扛不住啊。嗯，暂时不会醒了，应该没问题的。

_就_ _一次。_

昏暗的环境和疲倦的大脑给出了错误的信号，刘奈良莫名生出鲁莽的侥幸心，一时间竟盖过了对事情败露的恐惧。没关系，就这一次，他安慰着自己，轻轻吸口气，咬住嘴唇，伸手慢慢往下摸了过去。

一次而已，不会被发现的。

他将裤衩子掀起一条缝，把手探进去，握住自己的小兄弟，轻轻上下动起来。

就在背后不到三米的距离，他的邻居躺在床上，对自己正被当成手冲素材的事情浑然不知。这是不对的，这不道德，这甚至算犯法——他的良心再次大声谴责起他下流的行径，可又有什么用呢？想想那海蓝色的外骨骼，想想磨砂质感的纹路和圆钝的棘刺；再想想蜕壳时粘附在软壳上的体液，透明湿滑的黏液散发出酒精和海水的味道……想想这些！良心算什么？

刘奈良又忍不住想回头看看了。平心而论，这种事情又不会伤害谁，只要不被发现，只要他克制一点，小声一点……这样想着，他真的一遍遍把视线转向身后，瞥上三五秒又马上转回来，在大胆和畏缩的边界来回游走。他能感觉到高潮在逼近，手下的节奏也乱了章法，至于弄出来的动静有多大……他哪里还顾得上？再一会儿就好，就再让他看一次……

他又一次回头。这一次他对上的却是一个怒不可遏的吴久世，同时，一声暴跳如雷的咆哮在耳边炸响：“刘！奈！良！！！”

……完犊子。刘奈良解裤子的时候，满脑子想的都是螃蟹好不好吃，全然忘了先考虑考虑吴久世吃不吃人。

好了，让我们重新介绍一下：这是吴久世，远道而来定居地球的星际友人，一个长得像机甲的螃蟹。以通常认为的演化树来看，他所属的种族的祖先，对应起来大概是接近羽翅鲎的分支，那个年代的食物链霸主，名副其实的顶级掠食者。等演化之路走到吴久世这里，虽然从前的王霸之气只剩下不思进取，曾经钢铁一样的消化系统也做了二五仔，甚至没出息地跑去人类家中蹭吃蹭喝，但仔细想想，既然占着掠食者的生态位，那他对人来说，肯定还是有危险的。

大螃蟹，你是否有很多问号？此刻的吴久世既茫然又暴躁，刘奈良这个表面邻居，背地里馋他身子也就罢了，竟还敢趁他睡着当面手冲？

不是，大家都是成年人，夜深人静闲来无事摸摸小兄弟撸撸小猫咪实在太正常了，摸的时候想着心里那个谁也是人之常情，都能理解的——可避嫌还是应该的吧？别人就在跟前没防备地躺着，在这种时候，就算只是出于基本的尊重，人也不能，至少不应该，还做出这档子事。

但是众所周知，人性是经不起考验的；最起码，人在精虫上脑的时候，肯定是经不起性的考验的。

沉默呵，沉默呵，不在沉默中爆发，就在沉默中灭亡。周先生说得太对了，要是不在此处爆发，这一口恶气憋下去，多半要让他宝贵的生命之火就此熄灭。

而他刚被点燃的满心邪火正在熊熊燃烧。

就这样，一人一螃蟹大眼瞪小眼，在死一般的寂静中对峙了几秒，突然十分默契地同时采取了行动。刘奈良从椅子上弹起来就准备跑，吴久世仗着自己钳子长，眼疾手快揪住后领子将他逮了回来。他抓着人类的胳臂往自己刚刚躺着的位置扔，不给对方爬起来的机会，跨上床把刘奈良骑在了身下。

后背撞上床垫的冲击弄得刘奈良不禁痛哼，紧接着压上来的重量则让他发出了一声惨叫。他下厨的手艺似乎比他自认的还优秀，吴久世被投喂了这么久，长得比初来乍到那段时间结实多了，他记得吴久世曾说自己有将近二百斤，虽然吴久世十分强调重量全在骨架子上。现在他明白是老哥太谦虚了，这会儿他身上压着的重量，绝对……不止……二百斤！

“老哥！……我、我喘不上气了！”

刘奈良感觉自己要窒息了，他挣扎着推了几下，根本推不动。吴久世看他难受，仁慈地换了个姿势，放开压着胸口的胳臂，小腿垫到屁股底下，替身下的人类分担掉一点重量；很好，看样子小刘从快要憋死的境地缓过来了，哦你瞧他一脸惊恐地准备张嘴说话了，吴久世甚至能听到他脑子里那些卡壳的齿轮重新开始打转的声音。

在他即将开口的瞬间，吴久世伸手捂住了他的嘴，另一只手竖起一根手指在刘奈良眼前轻轻摇了摇：说什么说，不准说。

“停，停，打住。刘奈良，你别忙着解释，我先来跟你说说我看到了什么：我醒的时候你正在施法，从我醒过来到爬起来期间你回头盯着我看了两次，我姑且认定屏幕上这个编程界面不是你新的性癖，那么你就是在拿我打手冲，你看我这个逻辑对不对？”

他在论坛上看到过刘奈良写他的帖子，那时起吴久世就大概猜到人类对他抱有好感。人类为了跟他拉近关系做了多少事、花了多少心思，明里暗里这许多细节吴久世不是看不懂，但既然刘奈良自己没提，那按照他所了解的人类社交规则，由他来挑明也是不合适的；合适的做法是等。当然，他给出了自认为足够亲近的讯号，他想，等读条读得差不多了，刘奈良自己会来揭这层窗户纸的。

他没料到的是，刘奈良的思维和行动比他妈的布朗运动还随机。短短几分钟之内，他几乎要把先前的判断全盘推翻：这人到底怎么回事，是喜欢他呢还是单纯想上他？这问题很严肃啊。

……这问题很严重啊。

目前的状况实在太致命了，即使吴久世已经把捂在嘴上的手挪开、看戏似的等他开始表演，刘奈良一时间也无法给自己的所作所为找到一个合理的借口，而他更明白那些拙劣的理由只能火上浇油。他的喉结小心翼翼地上下动了动，好像能通过这个动作把翻涌上来的恐惧咽下去一般，刘奈良竭尽全力摆出一个看起来足够镇定可信的表情，给出了他觉得最能救自己一命的说法。

“老哥我不是在对着你冲，我就是……最近压力有点大，就，只是一个单纯的手冲，没想到把你吵醒了……对、对、对不住……”

听了这话，螃蟹整个往下倾身，脸贴得更近了。刘奈良吓得赶紧闭上眼别开头，不过他应该很快就会意识到，无论这一刻他脑子里出现了多么可怕的景象，都没有即将要发生的事情可怕。

耳边传来重物与地板摩擦的声音，一只箱子被吴久世的钳子勾着，从床底滑了出来。

“这样啊。”吴久世听起来若有所思，“那我帮你啊？”

他很确定刘奈良没讲实话，也罢，只要能让这个热血下涌到脑子缺血的白痴得到教训就行，比如拿刘奈良自己的藏品来“帮”人类释放一下多余的精力，听起来就是个很不错的主意嘛。啊，他看到箱子里还有个没拆封的快递盒，想必里面装着的就是宅男买回来的新老婆，那还等什么啊？反正早晚是要用的，那择日不如撞日就今天吧。

眼看吴久世掂出那个小盒子，人类的表情比刚才更惊恐了：“老哥使不得啊！那是……”

……来不及了。吴久世撕掉封口的胶带，打开了包装盒。

里面装着以幻想生物——多半是龙——为卖点的圣杯和大宝剑。

大概是光线的问题吧，吴久世本来就很白的脸霎时间又白了一个度。

“……你这弄的什么玩意？”

包装盒里附着一张单据，千八百的价位，国际邮费也有百八十了，还真不便宜。吴久世把盒子里的东西倒出来，抓着那两根造型夸张的玩具掂了掂，举到眼前仔细端详：坏龙出品，一正一负，硅胶材质，磨砂手感。如果 不考虑它们的本职工作，这玩意的做工还真挺精致，值得上这个价。

“不是，老哥你听我解释，店里打折，买第一根就……第、第二杯半价……”

鬼才信。

吴久世也不信，不过他不在乎。相比起惊慌失措的人类，此刻的他表现出了超然物外的冷静和理智，他对刘奈良的辩解充耳不闻，反倒忙着分析起手里的一对硅胶块儿。这玩意的质感看起来挺眼熟的，吴久世把东西拿起来往胳臂上一贴，嚯哟，这下更不得了：美工的职业素养告诉他，两根名器从颜色到纹路，跟他的外壳几乎一模一样。

……你妈的，为什么。

订单的价格不菲，看这模样，应该还是专门的定制品，至于刘奈良想用这个来代替什么东西，吴久世心里差不多也有数了；退一万步想，就算一个宅男订购飞机杯情有可原，那一起下单的咖喱棒又是几个意思？

他发誓，起初他真的、真的，只是打算给刘奈良一个小小的警告，点到即止地让人类理解“拿邻居打手冲”在他这里会招致什么后果，这样一来，或许这个人类就能学到点教训，知道在实施大胆想法前应该先掂量掂量。没想到在他看不见的地方，刘奈良可远比他以为的还要胆大包天。

真是越想越过分。不过……猜怎么着？他过分起来可以比这个还过分，得多。

“哟，这最多就差了一个色号啊。色感不错，小刘，不得不说你真他娘是个天才——还给我整了个意大利炮？太贴心了。”

被按得动弹不得的刘奈良再怎么挣扎，也只能眼睁睁地看着事态逐步发酵、往他完全无法控制的方向一路飞驰。吴久世阴阳怪气地弯酸着，低下头，以极度不善的神色瞪向他，留给他的时间不够他再作最后一个徒劳的狡辩:“老哥，我……那个，其实……”

“……刘奈良。”

吴久世咧开嘴，嘴边那对短粗的附肢向两侧大大张开，拗出一个不失礼貌的假笑。他打断辩解，对人类的下场作出了准确的预判：

“你完了。”

他已经不需要听解释了。

如果把这一幕画成漫画，那么分镜里应该站着一个黑化的吴久世，正皮笑肉不笑地顶着一双失去高光的复眼——这么说似乎挺中二病的，但对于连续两次激怒对方的刘奈良来说，此情此景大概比落单的虎式看到一队五九式迎面下山还可怕。现在这个一脸死相的吴久世，就是悬在他头上那颗二百来斤闪闪亮的死兆星。

对于他的下场，刘奈良和吴久世持一致意见：他完了。他正在经历一场惨烈的社会性死亡，最不堪的事情和最私密的物件先后曝光，还都被最不想让知道的那个人抓个正着，无论今天吴久世给不给他台阶下，此刻都一定会作为此生最尴尬的记忆，在他人生的走马灯里循环播放。

啊，这暴风雨前的宁静。

吴久世不说话了，维持着这副魔头一样的表情继续翻他的箱子，似乎还打算从里面找点什么出来，没一会儿他就摸到了想要的东西：一支用了一小半的润滑剂。拿上这只瓶子和两个玩具，吴久世还顺手帮刘奈良把裤子提了起来，就着钳制的姿势把人类往胳臂底下一夹，抬腿就往门外走。

“老哥，我们有话关上门好好说！……放我下来，这事出去讲不合适，不合适啊老哥！”

眼看老哥打算把自己往外提，他挣又挣不脱，跑也跑不掉，刘奈良叫得更大声了，可真等吴久世伸手开门，他又一下子噤了声。被老哥当场抓获已经够丢人了，要是再嗷一嗓子喊得整栋楼人尽皆知，面皮薄如刘奈良恐怕要当场去世，比起被公开处刑，挨吴久世一顿毒打好像还更能让他接受一点。

很快，他就知道吴久世想去哪儿了。螃蟹走进过道，细心地替邻居带上了门，转身开锁进了自己家，然后把防盗门关上锁死。

吴久世是个遵守公序良俗的守法公民，有些事情他们确实得“关上门好好谈”。在老哥搬来以前，这里的上一任住户是个音乐生，勤奋刻苦地天天练习，为了不吵到邻居，那个礼貌的好孩子在墙壁上额外加装了一层隔音。隔音层质量相当过硬，门一关，就算有人在里面大喊大叫，外边都听不到半点动静。这一点，他知道，吴久世也知道。

……他不是完了，他是死定了。如果这个世界上真的有死神，那刘奈良愿意现在就向它祈祷，不为别的，只为了告诉对方：他的走马灯可以放了，再不放，就来不及了。

_**TBC...**_


End file.
